


Bravely Poetry

by Queen_of_all_Things_Purple



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_all_Things_Purple/pseuds/Queen_of_all_Things_Purple
Summary: A collection of Bravely Default inspired/related poems.





	Bravely Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> The first few works were written/started a few years ago, so forgive me if the quality is sub-par. Length and style will vary.

**A Recipe for Disaster**

A field of flowers

Sweet scents in the air

Petals shining in the sun

The taste of morning dew.

Add a drop of darkness,

Shroud the purity

With a cloak of night.

Take Greed and Lust

Envy and Pride.

Boil Wrath to steam,

Add in a leader who 

Sits and watches.

Cleave the peace

Between the people,

Mold their wills

To that of yours.

Sprinkle a dash of distrust 

Mix in a pinch of lies.

Watch those women, 

See them wither

Underneath your spell.

 

In the dark hear a cry

Taste the tears she shed.

Her memories now

Your possession.

She lay screaming

In her bed.

 

Hidden away you

Laugh at their pain.

All pulled by their strings

The ones you held.

Steam serpentines from

Your bubbling cauldron.

A bastard mixing

His vile brew.

You toss in the wings

Torn from the flories

Who no longer glow.

Pouring in the blood

Of slain orochi,

A poison from their veins.

The two, alone,

Can corrupt the mind.

Insanity, bloodlust.

Together, though,

They are a weapon.

You called this mix

A potion of pharamore.

You ravish these people

Taint their minds.

Tossed away as trash.

Rinse and repeat.


End file.
